User talk:DinosaursRoar
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the German Shepherd (Life After People) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 20:41, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I hate to say some bad news, but I just got blocked for one month by those guys in Fanon Wiki for not showing evidence of how I asked you a permission... I'm sorry. Please forgive me, and I may be the co-owner of the list of introduced species, but if I was unblocked, I'll try to ask permission to the admins first. Is that okay? I'm sorry for not asking permission to the admins in the first place. PS, I still love you. Matthew Jabez P. Nazario I (talk) 10:03, June 22, 2017 (UTC) That's alright. I love you too. :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 16:19, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. Here's my will... "I, Matthew Jabez P. Nazario I, do somenly promise that when I was free from a one-month block, I would let you ask permission to edit the list of introduced species on Fanon Wiki again, and this time, with permission to Fanon Wiki's admins. I promise I would edit your list of introduced species again, and soon, with permission to the Fanon Wiki's admins, because I forgot to ask admins. I'm sorry. I need to ask the admins' request next time. Is that alright, friend? It's alright. :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 01:24, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. Please tell Fanon Wiki's administrators that I was blocked for one month, and I need to ask permission to Fanon Wiki's administrators so I can edit List of Introduced Species with permission from its administrators. Thank you very much. Matthew Jabez P. Nazario I (talk) 02:39, June 23, 2017 (UTC) I will, but which admins should I ask to? DinosaursRoar (talk) 02:52, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Chris6d. You need to give me a permission to edit it once the 1-month block expires! Matthew Jabez P. Nazario I (talk) 02:59, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I just did. DinosaursRoar (talk) 17:25, June 23, 2017 (UTC) YOU JUST STOLE MY IDEA WITH YOUR LATEST PAGE I'm sorry, I'm not trying to steal your idea, I thought I could make my own page about future episode. :( DinosaursRoar (talk) 03:03, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Apology accepted, but just don't do it again, alright? FreeWillyNilly (talk) 03:05, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Anyway, can I add other episode ideas to my own ideas as long as it has nothing to do with your ideas? DinosaursRoar (talk) 03:09, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Sure. You can do that. FreeWillyNilly (talk) 03:51, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks! :) DinosaursRoar (talk) 04:04, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Um... In the episode list you made, I found a few issues. You said that there were two seasons, but I found three. Also, what's with the whole robots and other sentient creatures (especially the dylanuses.)? I know that the category was humor, and you can do what you want with it, but everything comes to an end eventually. Sure, Gutsman.EXEs have apposable thumbs, but before Dr. Wily came in and ruined everything, them, like all the other robots in the Mega Man universe, were used for other stuff, such as construction. Therefore, a Gutsman.EXE would have no concept of self-maintenance, and since it's a robot, it wouldn't starve. FreeWillyNilly (talk) 23:36, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Also, if you're going to refer to dylanuses in plural, use the term dylani. FreeWillyNilly (talk) 23:37, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Ok, I can use dylani. Also Gutsman.EXE is a Net-Navi, not a robot. I will fix the season list too. DinosaursRoar (talk) 23:40, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Robot, NetNavi, whatever. They're still artificial. Also, thank you for using my Dylani suggestion. FreeWillyNilly (talk) 23:42, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Don't claw my head off over what I said above. It was just logic and me trying to guide your editing and page adding in the right direction. FreeWillyNilly (talk) 23:45, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I'm Sorry for doing that. DinosaursRoar (talk) 01:50, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Guten tag,or Good day in english,I'm Noah.4434,I have ideas,and only ideas. I suggest doing something based around the California State Railroad Museum,thats my state's capital,and yes I'm American. Just a idea,and I kind of had a idea for a possible scenario. Life after Dylanus, basically a alternate timeline with no dylanuses, just a idea alright? From,Noah.4434. Alright. DinosaursRoar (talk) 23:58, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Alright,thanks for the reply. I just bloody realized something,I live in the Monterey Bay Area,where the aquarium is,may I suggest doing a page on the town of Marina,where I live? Just a idea. Ok, if you want to. DinosaursRoar (talk) 03:59, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Thought I'll share some info about the San Fransciso Zoo,back in the 1950's,the Southern Pacific Railroad donated a 0-6-0 steam locomotive called 1294,it was scrapped in 1987 due to the fact it was exposed to the elements,but considering this is a fanon wiki,maybe you could add some info about the locomotive to the SF Zoo page. Just a idea. From Noah.4434 I'm sorry, I'm too busy with other stuff on other sites. But you can do it. DinosaursRoar (talk) 19:00, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Hello, a new dude is messing the dylanus article in the categories page, can you fix it? JustinWin31 (talk) 10:20, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Hey dinosaur roars , have you seen my new page , Monster park , its a park with monsters from animes , from other video games , and then there is the Spectral space pirates which dominated the park for over 38 years , so how will your sapient creations like Bass.exe reacts to the spectral space pirates domain? For more information go to the page herehereLegendaryAnimation (talk) 13:25, December 9, 2019 (UTC)Eduardo or LegendaryAnimation No not yet, but I will. For my sapient creations would likely make friemds with them, but I don't know. XD DinosaursRoar (talk) 16:52, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Why isn't there comments in this wiki , i want comments because it expresses the feelings of persons visitinf the pages , if its good or bad. If you dont want to add , its ok